Unexpected Consequences
by invi-chan
Summary: Ban décide que lui et Ginji attireraient plus les filles s'ils prétendaient être gays. Mais comment s'y prendre ? [BanxGinji] et [KazuXJubei]
1. Le plan

**texte by Keinami**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Unexpected Consequences

Chapitre 1 : Le plan

« Pourquoi les filles nous détestent, Ban-chan ? » demanda Ginji doucement après s'être fait frappé (encore une fois) par une fille qu'il ne connaissait que parce qu'il avait essayé de la draguer.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Les filles m'aiment ! C'est juste toi qui a des problèmes, répliqua Ban, en allumant une cigarette et en prenant une longue bouffée.

- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chance non plus dernièrement, fit remarquer Ginji.

- Je n'ai simplement pas essayé. J'étais occupé, déclara Ban en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier à l'Honky Tonk, demanda Ginji avec un sourire sadique.

- Ta gueule ! Interrompit Ban.

- Il y avait une super jolie blonde-

- Ta gueule !

- et tu as essayé de lui parler-

- Ta gueule !

- mais alors elle est partie-

- Ta gueule !

- et a demandé à Kazu-chan ! Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, continua Ginji sans faire attention aux interruptions de son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles trouvent à ce satané Ito-maki ?

- Les filles ont toujours aimé Kazu-chan, même quand nous étions encore les VOLTS. Bien sûr Kazuki n'y a jamais fait attention, il les a juste fait partir gentiment, déclara Ginji pensivement.

- Il ne ressemble même pas à un vrai homme ! » S'écria Ban.

Il était déjà tard et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'endroit où garer la coccinelle.

« Ban-chan, c'est méchant ! Couina Ginji.

- Tu pensais ça aussi, quand nous étions dans les sources chaudes !

- Peut-être un peu, mais Ban-chan-

- Pourquoi ramène-t-il toujours ce satané porc-épic avec lui partout, d'ailleurs ? Et dans un voyage pour des sources chaudes... Si je ne les connaissais pas mieux je penserais qu'ils sont... Ban s'arrêta.

- Tu penserais qu'ils sont quoi ? Demanda Ginji innocemment.

- Tu sais, soupira Ban.

- Non je ne sais pas. Dis-moi Ban-chan ! Cria Ginji en tirant sur le bras de Ban.

- Ah ! Laisse mon bras, tu vas me faire avoir un accident ! Hurla Ban.

- Oups. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu penserais qu'ils sont quoi ?

- Gays, dit Ban en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ginji.

- Um... »commença Ginji. Il toussa.

Ban continua de rouler pendant quelques minutes avant de regarder Ginji. Il leva un sourcils.

« Eh bien... Ginji s'interrompit.

- Non ! S'écria Ban alors qu'il appuyait son pied sur la pédale de frein.

- Je pensais que tu savais, Ginji le regarda tout penaud.

- Comment est-ce que j'étais censé savoir si personne ne me le dit ?

- As-tu – je veux dire vue la façon dont ils agissent – tu pensais qu'ils étaient juste amis ? » Demanda Ginji surpris.

Ban était embarrassé, bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre à Ginji. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent arriver à un point où Ginji devrait lui expliquer les choses. Il n'aimait pas être celui qui ne savait rien.

Il entendit soudainement klaxonner derrière lui. Il redémarra donc rapidement.

« Attends une minute – s'ils sont- et il est – Ginji, tu ne vois pas ? C'est pour ça que les filles l'aiment ! S'écria Ban.

- Quoi ?

- Les filles aiment ce genre de choses !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginji.

- C'est la même chose que les mecs. Evidemment si les mecs aiment les filles qui sont avec d'autres filles cela donne tout son sens au fait que les filles aiment le contraire. Ce qui signifie – Ginji, Je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'avoir des filles, s'exclama Ban avec un sourire diabolique.

- Comment ? Demanda Ginji qui était encore complètement inconscient.

- Si les filles aiment les gars qui aiment les hommes, alors nous n'avons qu'à prétendre aimer les hommes.

- Mais où allons-nous trouver deux mecs qui voudront jouer le jeu ? »

Ban leva un sourcils.

« Nous sommes déjà deux », déclara-t-il.

Ginji réfléchit à cela pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Ban.

« B-Ban-chan !

- Quoi ? » Claqua Ban. ll allait avoir besoin de plus de cigarettes.

« Mais je ne peux pas- pas avec toi !

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Non Ban-chan c'est pas ça-

- Tu ne penses pas que je sois assez attirant !

- Non Ban-chan, il n'y a personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être gay ! S'exclama Ginji. C'est juste... bizarre.

- Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais ça va marcher.

- Laisse-moi voir ça au clair, Ban-chan. Tu penses que si les filles croient que toi et moi nous sommes... ensemble alors elles nous aimeront plus ? Demanda Ginji.

- Oui, beaucoup plus, » acquieça Ban.

Ginji fit une pause.

« Faisons-le, dit-il, retournons au bar et-

- Nous ne pouvons pas encore, soupira Ban exaspéré, nous avons besoin de pratique d'abord.

- De pratique ?

- Evidemment deux étudiants comme nous ne pouvons faire quelque chose comme ça sans exercices. Je veux dire, qui croiraient que nous sommes gays ?

- C'est ridicule, dit Ginji en souriant.

- Exactement. Après avoir dragué des filles depuis si longtemps nous ne pouvons pas changer comme ça. Nous avons besoin de nous exercer pour que cela soit crédible.

- Ca a l'air sensé. Mais quelque chose comme ça doit prendre sûrement du temps.

- Ouais. Nous sommes tellement hétéro que nous devrions commencer à nous entraîner le plus tôt possible.

- Tout à fait, » déclara Ginji.

Ban gara la voiture. « Alors... comment être gay ?

- Comme si je le savais. Peut-être que nous devrions faire des... observations.

- Quoi ? Questionna Ginji.

- Nous devons voir comme les gays agissent, et alors faire ce qu'ils font.

- Mais où allons-nous trouver deux homosexuels ? »

Ban leva un sourcils.

« Oh... »

* * *

à suivre ... 


	2. Tests des limites

texte by Keinami

traduction by invi-chan

Chapitre 2 : Tests des limites 

« Donc devrions-nous aller là-bas ce soir ? Demanda Ginji.

- Non, je ne préférerais vraiment pas _voir_ ce qu'ils font la nuit, répliqua Ban en se penchant pour sortir une couverture du compartiment à gants.

- Ban ! S'exclama Ginji. Je suis sûre que Kazu-chan et Jubei ne... bon, en fait, cela fait un moment, et je suppose que- mais non !

- ... va te coucher, Ginji, » dit Ban en se retournant sur son siège.

Ginji tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il essaya de trouver une position confortable pour dormir mais il ne put pas. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit, de toute façon ; il avait trop de choses en tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'homosexualité. Jubei et Kazuki étaient heureux ; il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention aux détails. Mais lui et Ban ? C'était juste trop bizarre pour y penser.

De toute façon, il aimait les filles, non ? Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et elles sentaient bon. En pensant à cela, Ban sentait bon aussi. Comme des cigarettes et de la pluie. Et il était plutôt chaud aussi. Mais rien chez lui n'était doux. Ban était fait de muscles durs et de mots durs. Personne n'avait jamais fait ressentir à Ginji autant de sécurité que Ban. Ban pouvait être un peu désagréable à l'extérieur, mais Ginij savait que Ban ne serait jamais resté avec lui aussi longtemps s'il se moquait de lui. Ban était fort et intelligent, et en plus de tout cela il était le meilleur ami de Ginji.

_Peut-être que cette histoire de gay n'est pas si mal, pensa Ginji. Ban devrait probablement être un bon petit ami... Si j'étais dans ce cas. Mais j'essaierais n'importe quoi- pour les filles, bien sûr._

« Hey Ban ? Chuchota Ginji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je venais juste de m'endormir, aboya Ban.

- Je suis désolé Ban. Je pensais juste... commença Ginji. (Il était heureux qu'il fasse sombre, Ban aurait ri de lui s'il l'avait vu rougir.)

- Quoi, claqua Ban, j'ai pas toute la nuit.

- Je pensais que peut-être... peut-être que l'on pourrait commencer à être- être gays cette nuit, dit Ginji embarassé.

- Grumph, Ginji ! S'exclama Ban en se reculant.

- Non, non ! Pas comme ça ! Je veux dire, tu sais... enfin oublie, répondit Ginji en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

- Viens, » dit Ban avec un signe. Il mit ses jambes sur le siège et poussa Ginji sur lui. Il s'allongea. Ginji suivit immédiatement, posant sa tête sur le torse de Ban et rougissant énormément. Le bras de Ban s'enroula autour de sa taille.

« Maintenant ferme-la et dors, dit Ban.

- Okay, » chuchota Ginji. En quelques minutes il s'endormit.

Ban fixa le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir, et il n'y avait rien à faire avec un blondinet endormi allongé sur son torse.

* * *

à suivre...  



	3. Sérieusement, tu as oublié les fils ?

**texte by Keinami**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Chapitre 3 : Sérieusement, tu as oublié les fils ? 

Ban se leva le lendemain matin en sentant deux coudes enfoncés dans sa poitrine. Ginji était allongé sur lui, souriant étrangement.

« Salut, Ban-chan. Il est déjà 11 heures. Nous devrions probablement commencer à enquêter rapidement, dit Ginji avec joie.

- Je ne peux aller nulle part tant que tu auras tes foutus coudes sur moi ! Grogna Ban.

- Désolé, » dit Ginji avec un rire innocent. Ban le repoussa. « Ow ! C'est pour quoi faire ? »

Ban se pencha et chercha ses cigarettes dans le compartiment à gants.

« Nous allons faire les courses, annonça-t-il en remarquant qu'il n'en restait plus que deux.

- ... Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas autant fumer, Ban-chan, dit Ginji en regardant le sol.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, déclara Ban.

- Peut-être que si maintenant, répondit doucement Ginji.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Et bien, je veux dire, si nous devenons gay... peut-être que je ne voudrais pas t'embrasser avec ton haline de cendrier, » répliqua hardiment Ginji.

Ban resta bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Comment est-ce que le fait que je fume peut-être pire que ta façon de te jeter sur la nourriture ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire vouloir à quelqu'un d'être hétéro plus que cela ? S'écria Ban.

- Tu n'as rien à redire sur ma façon de manger ! Déclara Ginji.

- Tu veux te battre ? »grogna Ban. Il pressa sa bouche brutalement contre celle de Ginji.

Ginji avait toujours pensé qu'il ne serait plus jamais surpris par quelque chose. Il pensait qu'il avait tout vécu, et tout ce qui arriverait serait loin d'être une nouveauté. Même être embrassé par son meilleur ami au milieu d'une engueulade ? Il avait été embrassé par beaucoup de personnes (des filles, évidemment) dans sa vie, et cela avait toujours été agréable. Il aimait embrassé les filles, et il n'avait jamais pensé à Ban comme cela.

Alors pourquoi cela était agréable ?

C'était un peu embarrassant. Les lunettes de Ban glissaient le long de son nez et cognèrent la joue de Ginji. Puis, soudainement, la langue de Ban fut dans sa bouche, et il put sentir la nicotine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté le fait que Ban fumait, et il avait secrètement trouvé l'odeur agréable. Mais le goût dans sa bouche ?

C'était tellement... Ban.

Ban avait une sale journée. D'abord il s'était réveillé avec les coudes de Ginji enfoncés dans la poitrine (Ginji était plutôt maigre, donc ça faisait _mal_). Puis Ginji avait commencé à l'ennuyer parce qu'il fumait. Il avait pensé qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le garder en bonne état s'il devait rester auprès de Ginji tout le temps. Et maintenant, pour aucune raison, il avait sa langue à mi-chemin dans la gorge de Ginji.

Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : cela avait été bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ginji éloigna sa bouche de celle de Ban quelques secondes plus tard à contre-coeur.

« Je, euh, pensais que nous devrions nous entraîner, dit Ban bien qu'il ne semblait pas très convaincu lui-même.

- Ouais, bien, entraînons-nous... alors allons-nous parler à Jubei et Kazuki maintenant ? Demanda Ginji, un peu essoufflé avant de s'essuyer ses lèvres avec sa main.

- Nous ne pouvons pas leur parler de cela ! Cependant, nous sommes supposés les observer dans leur milieu naturel. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'on les regarde ! Dit Ban, comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente au monde, alors où vivent-ils ? »

Une demie heure plus tard ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Kazuki. C'était dans une partie étonnament jolie de la ville, d'autant que ni Ginji ni Ban ne savait si Kazuki ou Jubei avaient un travail. Ginji avait toujours pensé que l'un des deux avaient eu un héritage assez important pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de travailler, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à leur demander. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr que Kazuki vivait encore ici. Il avait parlé d'un déménagement, sachant qu'il serait difficile pour Jubei de se diriger dans les 15 séries d'étages sans sa vue. L'ascenseur n'avait pas de Braille (Jubei n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore maîtrisé ce language), donc Jubei essayait souvent de mettre sa clé dans une porte du mauvais étage. Ginji expliqua cela à Ban.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir s'il vit toujours ici ? S'écria Ban.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait nous appeler, répliqua Ginji énervé.

- ... Alors à quel étage sont-il ?

- 11ème, je pense. »

Ban et Ginji marchèrent au rez-de-chaussé. Ban prit l'escalier de secours. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le 11ème étage, tous deux étaient crevés.

« Okay Ginji, lequel est le leur ? Dit Ban essouflé.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas leur demander sans avoir leur numéro. Regardons juste... à quelques fenêtres.

- Donc nous ne savons même pas s'il vit encore ici, cherchons dans quel appartement il serait s'il était toujours là. Super, soupira Ban.

- Ah, ils sont ici ! » Déclara Ginji, en regardant à travers la fenêtre face à eux. Il y avait des rideaux à la fenêtre, mais ils étaient tirés pour laisser la lumière passer. Kazuki n'avaient pas allumé beaucoup de lumière. Lui et Jubei étaient assis dans leur lit. Ils discutaient. Kazuki avait un livre posé à côté de lui, comme s'il venait de lire, mais l'avait posé pour parler avec Jubei.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Chuchota Ginji.

- Chut ! Siffla Ban et tous deux pressèrent leur oreille contre la vitre.

- ... Et j'ai entendu cela de MacubeX hier, dit Kazuki.

- Oh vraiment ? Quand lui as-tu parlé ? Demanda Jubei.

- C'est des choses normales ! Quand vont-ils faire quelque chose d'intéressant ? Siffla Ban.

- Parler est un trop grand mot, dit Kazuki en prenant une légère pause, j'ai un fil dans sa tanière. J'écoute de temps en temps. En parlant d'écouter... »

Ginji et Ban se retrouvèrent étroitement attachés par des fils. Kazuki s'avança vers la fenêtre. « Je pense que nous avons des invités. »

* * *

à suivre...  



	4. Ginji se sent triste et Ban confus

**texte by Keinami**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Chapitre 4 : Ginji se sent triste et Ban confus 

« Salut Kazu-chan ! Pialla Ginji en paraissant complètement inconscient de la situation.

- Salut Ginji. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie ? Demanda Kazuki poliment en gardant toujours ses fils serrés plus que jamais.

- Oh, Ban-chan et moi nous demandions-

- Ginji ! »siffla Ban. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il laisse ce satané Kazuki savoir pourquoi ils étaient là. Il n'était pas sûr s'il allait se moquer d'eux ou les attaquer, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le découvrir. Et surtout il ne pouvait supporter le regard suffisant de Jubei qu'il donnait aux alentours, à trois mètres à sa gauche.

« Ils vont nous aider Ban-chan ! » dit Ginji en regardant Ban d'un air suppliant.

Mince. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à ce regard. Ban grogna. Ginji sourit. Il savait toujours comment faire pour que Ban fasse ce qu'il voulait.

« Nous voulons savoir comment être gays, » annonça Ginji.

Kazuki cligna des yeux. Les fils tombèrent à terre. Il regarda Ginji, qui était en train de sourire timidement, et Ban qui rougissait et regardait par terre.

« Félicitations, dit Jubei en souriant et les faisant tous sursauter, Kazuki et moi pensions toujours que tous les deux finiriaient ensemble.

- Quoi ? Dit Ban confus, hé, beurk, nous ne sommes pas vraiment gays. Nous voulons juste le prétendre pour attirer les femmes.

- Ban-chan ! S'écria Ginji avec colère.

- Quoi ! Répliqua Ban agacé.

- Dehors, cria Kazuki brusquement, ses yeux brillants de haine.

- Kazuki, » chuchota Jubei. Il prit la main de Kazuki dans la sienne, pressant doucement sa paume avec son pouce. Kazuki donna un regard douloureux à Jubei, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait le voir. Jubei s'adressa à Ginji et Ban plus durement que Kazuki l'avait fait. « Nous allons dans l'autre pièce, nous avons à discuter de quelque chose. »

Leurs mains toujours serrées, les deux se retirèrent dans leur chambre, le léger tintement des grelots de Kazuki les suivant sur la courte distance. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Ban commença à se lever et écouter à la porte.

« Non, dit Ginji brusquement en attrapant le bras de Ban.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par non ? Demanda Ban en le regardant.

- Tu les as insultés, Ban. Je ne- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions le refaire. Maintenant cela semble mal, répondit Ginji dans un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par cela semble mal ? Tu était tout excité à propos de cela hier. Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé ! »dit Ban, clairement frustré. S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admit qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ce plan marcherait. Cela avait bien sonné la nuit dernière, mais maintenant cela semblait totalement ridicule. Cependant, ils étaient déjà allés si loin, et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour qu'il revienne en arrière.

Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien que la nuit d'avant. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant au chaud, autant aimé. Avoir quelque chose à protéger l'avait toujours effrayé avant ; il ne voulait rien comme ça. Avec Ginji il avait quelqu'un qui ferait attention à lui. Il était deux fois plus en sécurité, et ce grâce à Ginji. Et maintenant... il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il voulait que le plan réussisse. Il se demandait si ses sentiments pour Ginji avaient changé. Il semblait qu'il ne pensait plus à lui comme à son meilleur ami.

Maintenant Ginji était bien plus qu'un frère pour lui. Ban se demandait si lui et Ginji s'étaient rapprochés, il voulait le bonheur pour Ginji quoi qu'il doive faire pour cela. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était senti heureux quand toute cette expérience avait commencé.

« Ban, commença Ginji en le ramenant au présent, Kazu-chan et Jubei sont parmi mes meilleurs amis, et tu les as insultés. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très grave. Parfois-tu sais, ce n'est pas important. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, parce que si tu aimes assez quelqu'un, alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Peut-être que tout ça est une insulte pour, tu sais, les gens comme eux.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de blesser qui que ce soit. Et Ginji- je ne les aime pas. Bon dieu, je ne les apprécie même pas. Je les supporte parce que ce sont tes amis. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fous. Mais-pas nous.

- Tu as dit que c'était dégoûtant. Et ça ne l'est pas. Juste parce que nous ne sommes pas- ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas okay, Ginji était franc maintenant.

- Ginji- oh merde, tu pleures ? » Ban colla brutalement Ginji contre sa poitrine. Il entoura ses bras autour de lui, se penchant pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille « Hey, ça va maintenant. C'est bon, Ginji, tout va bien. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit est dégoûtant. Je ne parle de personne, okay ? Je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça.

- Ban-chan, » souffla Ginji, sa voix toujours emplis de larmes.

Ils entendirent le doux son des clochettes, suivis par l'ouverture de la porte. Kazuki sortit de la pièce, son partenaire à côté de lui.

« Nous avons décidé de vous aider, » annonça Kazuki, alors qu'il tournait le coin vers leur pièce principale.

* * *

à suivre...  



	5. Tout ira bien

**texte by Keinami**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Chapitre 5 : Tout ira bien

La porte se ferma derrière eux, et Kazuki amena Jubei vers leur lit. Ils dormaient dans le même lit (quand il y en avait) depuis que sa famille était morte, sauf la fois où ils furent séparés, quand Kazuki avait quitté le mugenjô. Après qu'il soit parti pour la première fois il ne put pas dormir pendant plusieurs nuits. Souvent il souhaitait revenir, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit entière de sommeil.

Ils n'étaient pas amants, pas encore. Le chemin d'ami à amant alla graduellement, bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarqué. Kazuki décida que cela arriva lors de leur seizième anniversaire, quand ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois (à minuit – une tradition qu'ils répétaient toujours), mais Jubei disait toujours que c'était quatre jours plus tôt, quand Kazuki avait accidentellement léché son sourcils gauche (Jubei avait eu de la glace sur la joue, Kazuki s'était penché en avant pour le lécher, devint nerveux, et se loupa.) Tous les ans ils célébraient leur anniversaire deux fois, parce qu'aucun des deux ne céderait à l'autre.

Quand Ginji apprit leur relation, il fut fou de joie. Ginji n'avait rien attendu de plus que le bonheur de ses meilleurs amis. Kazuki admirait cela en Ginji, et souhaitait qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose de similaire dans le cas de sa relation avec Ban. Du bonheur pour Ginji avait toujours semblé comme la chose la plus importante... et puis il avait rencontré Ban. Ban était lourd, cru, et franc. Il n'était jamais poli, pas même avec Ginji. Il ne pouvait pas aider Ginji financièrement, et il le rendait toujours sombre. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement Ban non plus, Jubei pouvait comprendre ses sentiments, sachant que Ginji était heureux.

Kazuki n'avait jamais aimé Ban, mais il ne l'avait jamais détesté comme maintenant. L'amour du blond pour Ban avait été évident pour Kazuki lors de sa première rencontre avec lui. Il avait vu le reflet dans ses yeux, et il avait su immédiatement que c'était le même que celui qu'il avait eu quand il avait vu Jubei. Depuis le début il avait pensé que Ginji et Ban seraient parfaits ensemble, et bien qu'il n'aime pas Ban il pouvait le supporter, parce qu'il était à Ginji. Mais maintenant ? Il était clair que Ginji n'était pas conscient de la profondeur de ses sentiments envers Ban, mais quand il les comprendrait, et que ce ne serait pas réciproque, il serait effrondré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda Jubei en pressant délicatement la main de Kazuki. Kazuki n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils se tenaient encore la main.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. Ban n'est pas aveugle. Il sait que Ginji l'aime. S'il ne l'aime pas en retour, alors que fait-il encore avec lui ? » soupira Kazuki. Il se mit à côté de Jubei. Des doigts forts glissant doucement dans ses longs cheveux.

« Je pense toujours qu'il l'aime, dit calmement Jubei.

Alors pourquoi- a-t-il dit que c'était dégoûtant, répliqua Kazuki.

Je pense que je me souviens quand ta mère t'expliquait les 'choses de la vie', et tu m'avait dit que cela sonnait comme la 'chose la plus dégoûtante au monde' et que tu ne le ferais jamais. Je crois que cela a changé un peu depuis. »

Kazuki rit, et Jubei sourit, gentiment.

« Tu commences à comprendre l'humour, n'est-ce pas ? » (Jubei n'eut pas le coeur de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de blaguer). « Et je pense que je me souviens que ma mère me disait quelque chose _quelque peu_ différent de ce que nous faisons...Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pareil. Il a été sincèrement dégoûté, Jubei, et-

Il ne parlait pas de nous », assura Jubei, sachant que Kazuki était vraiment inquiet à propos de cela. Kazuki soupira.

« Mais s'il l'avait fait ? Et s'il pensait que nous étions dégoûtants ? Chuchota Kazuki en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Jubei.

Penses-tu que c'est mal ?

Comment peux-tu demander cela ? »sanglota Kazuki, en ressortant sa tête pour que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Jubei (parce que bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de le voir, Kazuki savait que Jubei pouvait toujours sentir son regard.) Je t'_aime._ Il ne pourrait rien y avoir de mal là-dedans !

Alors qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ce que Ban pense ? Demanda Jubei en prenant les joues de Kazuki dans ses mains.

C'est un jeu pour lui ! Il ne – c'est notre vie, c'est vrai ! Cela pourrait aussi bien être la sienne, s'il souhaitait l'accepter. Tout ce qu'il va faire c'est blesser Ginji, et je ne peux pas voir cela arriver. Il va en faire trop.

Je ne pense pas que cela soit un jeu pour lui. Peut-être que cela a commencé comme ça, mais tous les deux ont l'air de trouver la mascarade séduisante. Quelque chose de bien résultera de cela.

Je ne sais pas, chuchota Kazuki.

Comment Ginji serait heureux si cela marchait correctement ? Je pense que nous devrions essayer », statua Jubei. Kazuki regarda ses chaussures.

« Suis-je autorisé à les taquiner, demanda-t-il timidement.

- Si cela te fait du bien, »répondit Jubei solennelement. Kazuki fit un large sourire. Jubei avança sa main vers les joues de Kazuki, traçant son sourire, avant de sourire doucement et chuchoter à l'oreille de Kazuki « Tu as le plus beau des sourires.

Je suis désolé, » soupira Kazuki, ses épaules tremblant avec des sanglots, bien qu'aucune larme ne tomba. Kazuki se sentit porter du lit jusqu'aux cuisses de Jubei, ses bras se refermant sur lui.

« Il n'y a rien pour lequel tu dois être désolé. C'est ma punition pour t'avoir attaqué, »déclara Jubei doucement. Un début de protestation mourrut sur les lèvres de Kazuki. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre doucement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir, de toute façon. Je t'ai en mémoire depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas besoin de la vue pour savoir combien tu es beau.

Jubei... je veux les aider, »dit Kazuki, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. Jubei lui donna un autre petit baiser. Après s'être levés et avoir étiré sa chemise le mieux qu'il put, Kazuki prit le bras de Jubei et l'emmena vers la porte.

« Nous avons décidé de vous aider, »annonça-t-il, alors qu'il tournait le coin vers la pièce principale.

* * *

à suivre... 

P.S : Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic, et pourtant la suite était déjà parue et ce chapitre déjà traduit. Hontô ni gomen nasai... J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour vous poster le chapitre suivant dans les plus bref délai afin de me faire pardonner.

J'espère en tout cas que cette attente ne vous aura pas enlever l'envie de lire cette fic...


	6. Sleepover !

texte by Keinami

traduction by invi-chan

Chapitre 6 : sleepover ! 

La dernière chose que Kazuki pensait voir quand il rentra dans la pièce principale de son appartement... n'était probablement pas un Ginji enlacé par Ban, les larmes encore dans les yeux. Il admettait avoir vu des choses plus surprenantes dans sa vie (il aurait souhaité avoir un appareil photo alors qu'il s'était approché d'Emishi qui regardait Titanic en pleurant comme une petite fille). Cependant, cela ne diminuait en rien son ébahissement. Il supposa qu'il n'était probablement pas très poli de rester là avec la bouche ouverte comme il le faisait, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Il n'avait jamais vu Ban si... doux. Il y avait toujours un petit côté rude, comme tout ce qui venait de Ban, mais Kazuki savait qu'il essayait. La position protectrice de ses bras autour de Ginji, la façon dont il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille que Kazuki ne pouvait comprendre...

« Il semble que vous deux n'ayiez pas besoin d'aide après tout, » nota Kazuki, un reflet diabolique dans les yeux. Ban et Ginji se détachèrent d'un bond. Jubei semblait assez confus.

« Hey ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! »protesta Ban, mais la petite rougeur sur ses joues le contredisaient facilement.

« Voudrais-tu expliquer ce que c'était ? »demanda Kazuki, en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil à côté du siège qu'occupaient à l'instant Ginji et Ban. Jubei s'assit dans le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jubei, un air toujours autant étonné.

« Ginji avait quelque chose dans l'oeil, et je l'aidais à le faire partir, » dit Ban en même temps que Kazuki expliquait « Ils ont eu une « accolade » »

« Pas du tout ! » hurla Ban.

« Tu vas nous aider, Kazu-chan ? » interrompit Ginji, paraissant soudainement moins larmoyant.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, dit fermement Kazuki en continuant rapidement avant qu'un Ban aux airs en colère ne puisse protester, vous savez ce qu'est une romance. Vous l'avez tous les deux vécu avant. Ce n'est pas tellement différent. Faites ce qui vient naturellement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas naturel- » statua Ban avant de se corriger en ayant reçu un regard mauvais de la part de Kazuki (qui était tombé sur les cuisses de Jubei quand ce dernier l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Ban) « pour nous. »

« Vous pourrez vous surprendre, »dit Jubei, et tout le monde sut que la conversation était finie. Le groupe resta assis en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Nous devrions probablement retourner à la voiture, il va faire nuit, » déclara Ban d'un air légèrement gêné.

« C'est un rude hiver, vous pouvez rester cette nuit. Nous avons une chambre d'invité, » proposa Kazuki. Ban ouvrit la bouche pour protester (il commençait à se sentir très bizarre), quand Kazuki dit « Je vais faire des pâtes pour diner. »

« Kazu-chan ! » s'écria Ginji en sautant sur Kazuki dans sa forme déformée. Il sauta sur les cuisses de Kazuki, faisant grimacer Jubei de surprise. Kazuki se leva, en tenant toujours un Ginji miniature entre ses mains contre sa poitrine.

« Je crois que c'est le tien, » dit-il en le tendant à Ban.

« Uh, merci, » répondit Ban sourdement en posant Ginji par terre. Ginji courut un peu avant de reprendre sa taille normale et sa place sur le canapé à côté de Ban.

« Jubei, peux-tu leur montrer le placard à couvertures pendant que je prépare le diner ? » demanda Kazuki de la cuisine (qui était séparé de la pièce principale par un comptoir).

« Okay, » répliqua Jubei. Il emmena les deux dans un petit corridor avec quatre portes (deux chambres, une salle de bain et le placard.) Il ouvrit une des portes et déposa dans les mains de Ginji des couvertures. Il les amena à une autre porte et l'ouvrit. « Voici la chambre d'invités. Nous n'avons pas retiré les draps depuis que Sakura est venu il y a quelques jours. »dit-il en nettoyant le lit. « La salle de bain est au bout du couloir. »

Jubei quitta la pièce avec les draps sales dans les bras. Ban se laissa tomber sur le lit ignorant temporairement les draps. Il pouvait encore entendre les bruits de pas de Jubei dans le couloir.

« Mince, ces murs sont fins. Ils ont intérêt à n'avoir prévu de ne rien _faire_ ce soir, » dit Ban en sortant son briquet.

« On ne fume pas dans l'appartement », dit Jubei depuis l'autre chambre.

« Il y a des fils partout dans les pièces, »avertit Kazuki depuis la cuisine.

Ban soupira longuement, en rangeant avec mépris son briquet dans sa poche.

Jubei retrouva Kazuki dans la pièce juste après qu'il est déposé les draps dans le panier à linge. Il entendit le léger tintement des grelôts alors que Kazuki se tournait pour lui faire face. Il s'approcha de Kazuki par derrière, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Comment tu vas ? » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Kazuki. Kazuki sentit un frisson familier (et agréable) courir le long de son dos. Il se tourna, passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Jubei et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour gratifier son amant d'un baiser.

« Je vais bien, »répondit-il aussi fermement qu'il pouvait. Jubei pouvait toujours dire quand les choses allaient pour lui, quelque soit combien il pensait les cacher. Et il se sentait bien. Il aimait faire des choses pour aider Ginji, bien que son inconscient lui dise que Ginji pouvait et devait s'occuper de lui tout seul.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que ça aille mieux que bien ? » demanda Jubei en pressant Kazuki encore plus contre ses hanches. Kazuki rit et se rapprocha. Leur nez se touchaient, et ils pouvait sentir leur respiration. Les joues de Jubei s'échauffèrent légèrement par anticipation.

« Pourrais-tu, commença Kazuki de sa voix la plus sensuelle, remuer le vermicelle pour moi ? C'est le brûleur devant sur la gauche. »

Ban entendit pouffer dans la cuisine et grogna.

« C'est deux là... »soupira-t-il. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Jubei et Kazuki pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient et cela ne le concernait pas. Mais ici ? Il pouvait les entendre. Etre si près de ces deux-là, voir combien ils étaient heureux... Penser à cela faisait mal. Tout allait bien avant qu'il sache qu'ils étaient gay (le mot résonnait dans sa tête, plus lourd que le tonnerre).

Mais maintenant ? Il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il ne se serait jamais laissé perturber par ça auparavant. Il était Ban Midou. Il était trop fort pour être gay. Sûr, il aimait un peu l'art et la musique, mais il ne zozotait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'appeler ses amis « petite amie », et il n'avait jamais voulu porter une robe. L'homosexualité n'avait jamais été réelle et présente pour lui.

Mais c'était Jubei et Kazuki. Et bien que Kazuki ressemblait presque exactement à une fille (« Il a des hanches pour porter un enfant ! » avait-il dit une fois à Ginji) il n'en était pas vraiment une. Les deux étaient forts et redoutables. Ils ne portaient pas de mini shorts avec un arc-en-ciel et n'avaient pas de petits poignets. Ils étaient... normaux. Savoir que des gens qui étaient aussi normaux et similaires que lui et Ginji pouvait l'effrayer. Cela lui faisait penser que ce ne serait pas si terrible si ce n'était pas qu'un jeu.

Il n'aimait pas être ici. Il y avait une étrange sensation dans l'air, et il détestait ça.

« C'était vraiment très gentil de leur part de nous laisser rester ici, » murmura Ginji directement depuis sa taie d'oreiller. Il était allongé comme ça depuis un moment, et Ban avait cru qu'il dormait.

« Ouais, » acquieça en grognant Ban.

« J'aime bien cet endroit. On peut dire qu'ils sont vraiment heureux, » dit Ginji, en tournant sa tête pour que Ban puisse l'entendre. Ban grogna en réponse. Ginji était sur le point de lui répondre quand il entendit qu'on tapait à la porte.

« Le diner est prêt! » appela Kazuki.


	7. The sexy one

**texte by Keinami**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Chapitre 7 : The sexy one

Le dîner commença comme l'une des expériences les plus inconfortables que Ban n'ait jamais eue. Ni Jubei ni Kazuki ne disaient quelque chose. Ginji semblait heureux juste à cause de la bonne nourriture, mais Ban se sentait étrange. Kazuki gardait bizarrement un oeil sur lui. Il voulait dire quelque chose (probablement crier quelque chose), mais il savait que ça finirait par le mettre lui et Ginji à la rue. Et interrompre le repas de Ginji signifiait presque la mort.

« Oh, wow, merci Kazuki ! » dit Ginji, en essuyant la sauce des pâtes de sa bouche. Il avait vraiment fait en sorte de manger une bonne portion de pâtes, and pas mal de pain.

« De rien, Ginji, » répondit Kazuki avec un large sourire. Il aimait vraiment avoir Ginji dans les parages, même si cela signifiait faire à manger quatre fois plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Ginji remplissait la maison de son énergie, tel un chiot. Il tendait même à causer des dégats et rapporter des choses que Kazuki ne souhaitait pas particulièrement voir dans sa maison. « Ban, tu n'as presque pas touché à ta part. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, très bien..._merci_, » dit Ban, en se forçant. Il finit rapidement son dîner (parce pendant que Ginji avalait le double de la nourriture normale, Jubei et Kazuki étaient encore en train de manger.) C'était une des situations étranges dans laquelle Ban ne s'était jamais trouvée. La plus étrange des choses était Jubei et Kazuki. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'est pas tilté sur leur relation. Ils se touchaient à peine. Ils n'étaient pas constamment l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient... normaux. Des gays normaux. Ca semblait bizarre même en y réfléchissant.

Le reste du dîner fut relativement calme. Puis ils se posèrent tous les quatre devant la petite télé de Kazuki. Il y avait un film d'action, que Ginji avait choisi. Kazuki avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Jubei, et il lui disait ce qu'il se passait. Ban se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Il utilise des étoiles volantes maintenant... elles ressemblent un peu à la tête de Ban, » reporta Kazuki à Jubei. Jubei sourit.

« Pas du tout ! » cria Ban en représailles.

« Il a en quelques sortes raison, » dit Ginji pensivement. Il savait que Ban était juste difficile, comme il l'était toujours. Ban n'aimait tout simplement pas les amis de Ginji (bien que si l'on disait la vérité Ban n'aimait personne d'autre que Ginji). Kazuki essayait de s'entendre avec Ban, ou du moins le plus qu'il le pouvait.

« J'ai toujours raison », déclara Kazuki. Jubei enroula sa main sur l'épaule de Kazuki, le sourire toujours au visage. Personne ne nia ce fait.

Ban roula des yeux et pouffa. Ils continuèrent de regarder la télé.

« Ooh, j'adore cette partie ! » s'exclama Ginji. Un terrible combat s'était engagé entre le personnage principal et le groupe de voyous au milieu de la gallerie marchande bondée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes un film que tu as déjà vu ? » demanda Ban. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir de films très souvent, donc il ne comprenait pas le fait de vouloir voir la même chose encore et encore.

« Parce que je l'aime bien, répliqua Ginji, et tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ban ne répondit rien. Il focalisa son attention sur le film. Vraiment, ce n'était même pas un très bon film. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginji l'aimait tant. Les combats n'étaient même pas très réalistes. Cela n'avait aucun sens que Ginji veuille voir un film de combat quand il ne se battait pas. Les pensées de Ban furent interrompues par un baillement bruyant.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu aimais cette partie, » dit Ban. Ginji semblait sur le point de s'endormir à n'importe quel moment.

« C'est sûrement le moment d'aller se coucher, coupa Kazuki, j'ai du travail tôt demain matin. »

Ginji conduisit un Ban réticent et très en forme dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient pendant que Kazuki éteignait la télévison. Jubei le suivit dans le salon jusque dans le couloir. Il attendit dehors pendant que Kazuki se brossait les dents et se lavait la figure (parmi la liste des règles excentriques de Kazuki était qu'ils ne devaient pas être ensemble dans la salle de bain, pour une quelconque raison.) Après avoir laissé Kazuki finir de se préparer à aller se coucher et s'être lui-même préparé, il entra dans la chambre.

Jubei se teint dans l'encadrement de la porte, écoutant Kazuki bouger dans la pièce. C'était agréable, le plaisant tintement familier des grelots qu'il entendait quand Kazuki bougeait. Il fit un autre pas en avant.

« Ferme la porte et vient au lit, »appela Kazuki. Jubei avança de quelques pas avant de sentir une douce main sur son biceps. Il enleva ses chaussures et commença à enlever sa chemise pour être prêt à dormir, mais il sentit de souples doigts le faire pour lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, trouva le menton de Kazuki, et le prit pour l'embrasser. Il était encore incertain des intentions de Kazuki jusqu'à ce qu'il se presse contre sa poitrine (déjà nue). Kazuki dormait toujours en pyjama, sauf quand ils faisaient autre chose avant de dormir.

« Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? » demanda Jubei, en faisant courir un de ses longs doigts du cou de Kazuki jusqu'à son nombril.

« Tu le mérites toujours, » répondit Kazuki en enlevant rapidement les sous-vêtements de Jubei. « Je voulais que l'on passe un peu de temps seuls ce soir. »

« J'aime passer du temps seul avec toi, »murmura Jubei. Il était toujours difficile de savoir quand Kazuki était aussi proche. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Jubei sentit... des cheveux dans sa bouche. Il retira une mèche de cheveux de son bras et regroupa les cheveux de Kazuki en une queue de cheval emmelée. Il savait qu'il avait oublié quelques mèches quand il sentit un léger chatouillement sur son épaule.

« Peut-être devrais-je les couper, »taquina Kazuki en faisant en sorte que le bout de sa queue de cheval caresse la poitrine de Jubei alors qu'il s'éloignait pour prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir. Il rit quand Jubei resta bouche bée d'horreur devant lui. « Ou peut-être pas. »

Et bien que Kazuki fut inhabituellement bruyant cette nuit, Jubei ne dit rien; ils savaient tous les deux que Ginji avait le sommeil lourd.

* * *

_à suivre..._

Gwarrrrgghhh, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté et surtout que cette fic traîne sur mon ordinateur. finalement ce chapitre a pris juste 15-20 min à traduire pour... 3 mois d'attente. Désolée..

Vous m'en voulez pas hein ? Vous allez quand même lire la suite hein ?

Bon, je vais retourner à mes révisions de partielles moi.. (oui, je me donne une excuse pour mon retard, ça pose un problème ?)


	8. Progrès, finalement

**texte by Keinami**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Chapitre 8

Progrès, finalement

Quand Ban fut finalement dans la chambre d'amis qu'il partageait avec Ginji, le blond avait le dos face à la porte et prétendait dormir. Il savait qu'il était réveillé, car Ginji ronflait toujours quand il dormait. C'était quelque chose que Ginji aimait nier, alors il était évident que qu'il ne le ferait pas quand il faisait croire qu'il était endormi. Ban se déshabilla en silence, gardant juste son caleçon avant de se glisser dans le lit à côté de Ginji.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit être fatigué ? » demanda Ban. Ginji commença à soupirer lourdement. « Hé, je sais que tu ne dors pas ! »

« Parce que c'était bizarre, Ban ! » chuchota Ginji. Ban savait que Ginji était sérieux car il n'avait pas ajouté le '-chan' à la fin de son nom. « N'as-tu pas senti que nous interrompions quelque chose ? »

« _Nous_ interrompions quelque chose, » répliqua Ban, sans laisser passer d'amertume. Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait Kazuki et Jubei. Il savait que c'était juste lui, il ne voulait juste pas leur parler. Il n'aimait pas être dans leur maison, il n'aimait pas essayer d'avoir une conversation avec eux, et il n'aimait certainement pas entendre ces étranges gloussements dans la cuisine. Mais ils étaient les amis de Ginji. Si travailler avec Ginji voulait dire passer du temps avec ses étranges amis, il était prêt à le faire.

« C'est juste que... ils sont heureux ! C'est leur maison. Ils vivent ensemble, et font la cuisine ensemble, et parlent de comment tes cheveux ont l'air amusant ensemble, » Ban ronchonna, « Et je sais que je devrais être heureux pour eux, mais tout ce que je peux penser est que je ne peux pas avoir ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne peux pas avoir ça ? Tu veux me grimper dessus à ce point ? » grogna Ban en tournant le dos à Ginji.

« Ban-chan ! Je ne veux pas te grimper dessus. Je veux juste... quelque chose de mieux qu'un meilleur ami et une voiture. »

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Ban n'avait jamais su que Ginji ressentait cela. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait du futur. Cependant, il avait cru qu'en ayant amassé assez d'argent jusque là pour dormir dans un vrai lit pendant une nuit ne voulait pas dire devoir rester dans la maison de quelqu'un.

« Je ne voudrais pas vivre comme eux, répondit finalement Ban avec douceur, j'aime les rendez-vous, mais je n'ai jamais voulu de copine. Je ne veux pas me mettre en couple, comme eux. Il n'y a pas une fille qui ne puisse pas m'ennuyer. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vivre dans ma coccinelle pour toujours, je considère juste que quand nous aurons plus d'argent ce sera toujours toi et moi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je souhaitais que nous soyons séparés, » répondit Ginji doucement. Il avait appris à savourer le temps que Ban lui avait offert, et il savait que ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il ne redevienne grincheux. Un autre moment passa en silence avant que Ginji gagne du courage. Il entoura Ban avec ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda Ban, mais sans le frapper, ni le repousser.

« Je ne sais pas, confessa Ginji, mais je sais qu'il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je pourrais faire ça. »

Ban savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il savait qu'être comme ça avec un autre homme lui vaudrait probablement un billet première classe vers Homoville. Mais bien qu'être conscient de cela était effrayant il s'en fichait. Se blottir ainsi contre Ginji était _normal_. Il se pressa inconsciemment contre la poitrine de Ginji. Il ne fit pas attention à ses doigts qui commençaient à courir le long de son bras. En fait, c'était vraiment agréable.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un long gémissement. Aucun des deux ne dirent mot, mais la main de Ginji s'arrêta au milieu de son chemin. Un autre cri perça le silence.

« Ils ne faisaient pas ça au Mugenjou, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ban.

« Je ne pense pas. Pas quand j'étais à proximité en tout cas. Ils étaient jeunes quand ils étaient là-bas aussi. Ils n'ont probablement pas dû... » Ginji se tut. Tous deux rougissaient fortement. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla noter qu'ils étaient toujours pressés fortement l'un contre l'autre. Ginji se souvint où était son bras, et ses joues rougirent davantage, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ignorent les bruits de la chambre d'à côté et s'endorment.

Kazuki se réveilla le lendemain matin et s'étira. Il n'aura vraiment pas du faire ça la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il travaillait tôt. Cependant, c'était agréable. Vivre ensemble pendant deux ans signifiait que leur vie sexuelle avait tout sauf disparu. Il était important de savoir qu'ils pouvaient toujours le faire spontanément. Il avait en tête d'appeler la boîte et de rester avec Jubei toute la matinée, mais il savait que c'était ridicule. Il donna un baiser sur la joue de son amant endormi et partit se laver.

Kazuki sortit de la douche une heure après, ayant fini son brushing. Il prenait habituellement sa douche le soir, mais avec Ginji et Ban, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il avait dû se lever à 5 heures pour être sûr que ses cheveux soient secs quand il irait travailler. Il alla à la chambre de Ginji et Ban pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas partis. Il sourit quand il les vit. Il alla dans le couloir pour prendre son appareil photo.

Ginji Amano et Ban Midou étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'est vrai. L'empereur de la foudre, qui avait imposé la peur dans le coeur de beaucoup de personne et Ban Midou, l'homme à la morsure du serpent et à l'oeil du diable se faisaient des mamours dans la chambre d'invité. Cela aurait pu être scandaleux, si cela n'avait pas été si adorable. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il souhaitait vraiment que la vue de Jubei revienne. Des moments comme ça et des moments comme la nuit dernière. Il rougit. D'habitude, son esprit ne vacillait pas ainsi.

Après trois photos, Kazuki alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Il savait que Ban et Ginji seraient debout dès qu'ils sentiraient le repas.

* * *

Ban se leva peu après. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Il était aussi étrangement bien. Il ouvrit les yeux. Non, il n'était sûrement pas dans la coccinelle. « Est-ce que j'ai baisé ? » se demanda-t-il. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il y avait eu une première fois. Il était jeune quand il avait rencontré pour la première fois Ginji, et après cela ils avaient été tous les deux dans la coccinelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'intimité. Il roula des yeux et failli tomber du lit face à ce qu'il voyait. C'est _Ginji_ 'Bien sûr que c'était Ginji, pensa-t-il, c'est toujours Ginji.'

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent doucement. Ils étaient chez Jubei et Kazuki. Kazuki avait fait à manger pour eux, les avait laissé rester ici.. et il y avait eu des échos d'ébats amoureux dans la pièce d'à côté. Et pendant ce temps, Ginji l'avait enlacé. Ban fila rapidement dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit. Il avait besoin d'une douche.

C'était trop. Il n'aurait jamais dû suggérer ça. Cela était devenu un peu trop réel. Se blottir contre Ginji avait été bien. L'embrasser avait été bien. Et cela le terrifiait. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Mais il savait que peu importe combien ses sentiments étaient confus (ou pire, s'ils étaient devenus plus claires) il voudrait toujours avoir Ginji dans sa vie. Ginji était son meilleur ami. Ces stupides hormones n'arrêteraient rien de tout cela. Il savait que c'était une phase que beaucoup de gens traversaient. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y passer quand il était jeune, cela avait du sens qu'il le traverse maintenant. Ce serait bientôt fini.

Ban suivit son odorat vers la cuisine. Kazuki était en train de travailler sur quelque chose sur la poële et apparut comme étant déjà habillé pour le travail. Ban réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où Kazuki travaillait. Peu importe ce que c'était, cela impliquait un tablier.

« Oh Ban, dit doucement Kazuki sans se retourner, j'ai bientôt fini de faire à manger. Tu peux réveiller Ginji quand tu seras habillé. La douche est libre, les serviettes sont dans le placard contre le couloir. »

« Hum... merci, » répondit Ban, se sentant soudainement gêné. Kazuki s'arrêta de cuisiner et tourna son visage vers Ban, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« De rien, » dit-il, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers ce qu'il était en train de remuer.

Ban fit volte-face rapidement. Pourquoi les amis de Ginji devaient être aussi bizarres ?

* * *

_à suivre..._

Bon, avant de vous quitter j'avais envie de laisser une petite note qui a sûrement très peu d'importance, mais peu importe.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué (enfin j'espère) que je fais des traductions, donc que je ne suis pas l'auteur des fics que je poste. Mais je tenais à préciser que mes traductions ne sont pas littérales. En effet, je fais en sorte parfois d'améliorer un peu les textes en coupant quelques mots qui ne présentent pas d'intérêt, en changer le vocabulaire...

Tout cela pour dire que si vous lisez les textes en anglais il se peut que vous trouviez quelques différences (même si elles restent minimes).

Sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre


End file.
